


Untitled Drabble

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-27
Updated: 2005-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337





	Untitled Drabble

Trowa groaned low in his throat and let his head loll to the side to allow Quatre more access to the sensitive skin under his jaw. His fingers buried themselves a little tighter in the soft blond hair of the man slowly driving him crazy. His lips parting as he struggled for much needed air.

Talented lips teased his earlobe and elicited a soft moan of desire that grew in volume as a pink tongue began to languidly fuck his ear. Callused fingertips ghosted down his back and then back up chasing chills up and down his spine. He pushed back against them craving more but receiving no relief for the need coiling in his groin like a snake ready to strike.

His body twisted and contorted, wordlessly expressing the need that had taken control of him. One hand slid down Quatre’s muscled back to dip into the waistband of his pants. The contrast between soft cotton and sun-warmed skin brought another moan from between his slightly swollen lips.

The hand slid lower, teasing the beginning of the cleft between firm buttocks. This time it was the blond who moaned, the smooth motion of his tongue becoming more erratic. The ragged edges of his breathing signaling his increasing desire and with it his impending loss of control.

Glazed green eyes struggled to open and slender fingers fisted in blond hair pulled back, taking Quatre’s head with them.

“Home.Now!”

Quatre slammed the dark green Jaguar into gear and stomped on the accelerator. The engine’s purr became a roar matching the intensity of the need enclosed within. The powerful machine tore across the parking lot and skidded out onto the street.

In the car Trowa’s hand slid up Quatre’s thigh and the needle on the speedometer matched its progress.

“I told you” husky words danced across fevered skin as Trowa nibbled and kissed every place he could reach “making out in the car gets me hot.” 


End file.
